Darth Vader vs. Mewtwo
Darth Vader vs. Mewtwo is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Discription These two dark murderers of many clash together in an epic battle! What will win? The Dark Side or the Genetic Pokémon's unbearable power?! Find out as Darth Vader battles Mewtwo to the DEATH! Prepare yourselves, and may the force be with you all... ' Interlude Wiz: Power, something people lurk for, but how do you achieve it? By concerning the world? Wrong, MASS DESTRUCTION. '''Boom: The two folks that are the best at that are these two menacing super powers, Darth Vader, AKA: Anakin Skywalker. Wiz: And Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon! Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! SPECIAL RULES! 1. We will be using MAJOR sources only for this fight! The most logical to be precise! Those two are Wookieepedia and Bulbapedia! 2. In this epic fight, we will also use both character's manga versions (Pokémon Adventures for Mewtwo and STAR WARS: TRILOGY SERIES for Darth Vader) 3. To be awesome, this fight will take place in possibly the most epic of places... a combination of Mewtwo's battleground from the first movie, and the Death Star! We call it, Deathbound Coliseum! 4. Most importantly, May the force be with you. Darth Vader Wiz: Darth Vader is a powerful Sith lord who serves the Empire with an iron fist, but is the mighty puppet of Lord Sideous. Boom: Who was easily killed by Vader in the end. Wiz: You mean Anakin. Boom: Right, well anyway, Darth Vader was once the young Anakin Skywalker, a young Jedi who seriously killed and was awesome as heck during the Clone Wars, marrying Padmé, as well as having kids, DOUBLE CROSS on the Jedi rules! Wiz: That's right, the man one known as Anakin was tempted by Lord Sideous to join the dark side, but as a result, got a MAJOR sunburn and vola! You got an evil dark lord that can Force Choke, do awesome lightsaber tricks... Boom: AND A KILLER AT RAP BATTLING AGAINST ADOLF HITLER!! Darth Vader: You wrote a little book, got'em fired up. Had a Beer Hall Putsch, got'em fired up. When your bunker started getting fired up, You put a gun in your mouth and fired up! Boom: We LOVE you Epic Rap Battles of History! Wiz: Right... well, Vader is good at words, he's better at the top of his mighty lightsaber! A custom model known as Form V specialist lightsaber, it is a single blade killer powered by a Adegan crystal. A crystal so powerful, it's a model Pontite, meaning the most powerful type. Also, Darth Vader's lightsaber was able to cut through metal, slay Obi-Wan, chop off Luke's right hand, and cut through titanium, and many other stuff that's tough. It can even seal things up! Boom: But nothing is as iconic as the dark side of the force! Darth Vader: *throws a solder* until you've found those plans, and bring me the passengers, I want them alive!" Wiz: Yes, the dark side of the Force, super powerful, super killer, and super deadly. His way of the dark side is the most powerful of all sith lords. Sadly, Darth Vader cannot create force lightning, because of his inorganic suit. But because of a limit, his Force Choke, along with other limited sith abilities are UNLIMITED. Making him a threat and also the most powerful sith lord of all time. Boom: Even though Darth Vader is tough, he has weaknesses, like his suit itself. If his life support gets loose, he only has a few moments to live. Wiz: He is also vulnerable to lightning. But otherwise, if you see Vader, quake in fear! Darth Vader: He will join us or die, my master. Mewtwo Mewtwo: Who am I? Where am I? What am I? Wiz: When mad scientist who's wife divorced him because their daughter got ran over meets Mew's DNA, you get Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokémon to date! Boom: Oh, don't even START on Arceus, we know the truth! AND SO DO YOU!! Wiz: Mewtwo is also responsible for mass murder! He killed all of the scientist who created him, except for Blaine, the Gym Leader. Boom: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU CHILDHOOD?! WWWWHHHYYYYY?!?! Wiz: Mewtwo later on abandoned humanity, until he kidnapped Nurse Joy and set up a tournament, but that was only the movie, in the manga, Blaine was willing to risk his life to secure Mewtwo and be best buds with him...Why? Because before, they were one. Boom: EEWWW!! Gross!! *shudders* Otherwise Mewtwo's multi-sided origin story, he later is his own self and hides away waiting for a random guy to come and murder all of his Pokémon. Look, I know for a FACT, I played Red when I was a teen in high school! Wiz: Mewtwo is a monster! He has psychic abilities that far pass the limit of any Pokémon possible, His Psychic abilities allow him to create a sphere that carries him inside and smash people silly and even teleport! Also, even at supper speeds, Mewtwo fan fly. Boom: Mewtwo also has Shadow Ball, his most iconic attack. Wiz: Mewtwo has Psystrike, his most powerful attack, Me First, which copies what his opponent does, Recover, which helps him recover health, Future Sight, a attack that attacks later onward in a unexpected way, and Psychic, an amazing attack which will leave you speechless. He also has Confusion and Disable. Confusion will leave your head spinning and Disable leaves the opponent stunned for a little bit. Boom: And if that's not enough, Mewtwo has two mega forms. X and Y. X has Steadfast, if he flinches, his speed rises! And Y has Insomnia, disabling him to sleep. also increasing power like crazy. And to top it off, he can change from normal to mega at free will. Wiz: Mewtwo is also weak to Dark, Ghost, and Bug. Mewtwo is ready to take on any challenge, any day. Mewtwo: I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. Fight As we see the Death Star, Darth Vader look out to seek another world to destroy. He sees the Pokémon world and ventures it. As he force chokes a trainer, Mewtwo zooms by and pushes Darth Vader. Darth Vader: That power you possess, you would be a perfect member of the Empire. Mewtwo: I already had enough of humans controlling me! What makes YOU any different?! Darth Vader: *pulls out lightsaber* Mewtwo: Who are you exactly? Darth Vader: I am Lord Vader, and you must join me and together, we can rule the universe as master and apprentice. Mewtwo: Apprentice?! I refuse to share my power for you or your organization! *a storm swirls around them* Whoever you are, you threaten everyone, and now, this will be your ultimate mistake! Darth Vader: So be it... FIGHT!! Darth Vader moves towards Mewtwo and swings his sword, but Mewtwo uses Shadow Ball to throw him off. Darth Vader slices his Shadow Ball, and as that happens, the vortex disappears, and they both end up in the Deathbound Coliseum! Mewtwo then uses Me First, and in his hand, a purple lightsaber! Darth Vader then uses the force to grab debris and throws it at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo uses his psychic abilities to spin the debris around in a epic and scary way. Mewtwo and Darth Vader enter a lightsaber duel, Darth Vader hit's Mewtwo with a swing of his lightsaber, or so he thought! Being too fast, Mewtwo teleports behind him and uses Disable, then uses Psychic to blast him away. Darth Vader: Your skills are amazing young Mewtwo, but your powers are nothing to the dark side! Darth Vader then uses Force Choke on Mewtwo, being choked, Mewtwo sees the debris floating around, and uses his psychic power to throw a huge chunk right at Darth Vader. Mewtwo: My skills far pass your pathetic display, human. Mewtwo then grabs his copied lightsaber and duels Darth Vader again, and at sonic speed, grabs his Mega X stone, becoming Mega Mewtwo X, using his amazing strength and speed to send Vader flying with a solid kick. Mewtwo then flies up and kicks him back to the stadium. Darth Vader: ENOUGH! Darth Vader then chokes Mewtwo again, but then, Mewtwo then uses Psystrike and blows Darth Vader to the wall. Darth Vader: W...What are you?? Mewtwo then stabs him with his lightsaber he copied. Darth Vader took his last breath. Mewtwo then becomes normal. Mewtwo: I stand alone, and as of that, no human shall enslave me... K.O!! Results Boom: NOOOO!!! Not Vader!! Sad but true, as close as this was, Mewtwo's speed was to much, their power were equal, but even with that, Mewtwo's Mega Stones make the situation worse for Vader. Sadly, the force just wasn't with Darth Vader... THE WINNER IS MEWTWO Possibility of Victory Darth Vader- 41% Mewtwo-''' '''59% Next Time on DEATH BATTLE (Windindi) Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny Category:Windindi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015